minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
HeartBreaker
Author’s Note The Content in here will not be about Minecraft. However, I attempted to make it extra good to make it up to you guys. Author's Intro People can break hearts. Well, especially online. Others have twisted love triangles that cause them to cross over the line with murder. ''' '''However, when you lose the one you love, it’s hard to say goodbye to them. Especially when your loved one isn’t really gone. Murder Marcus: Luv you! Goodnight Cara: You too! ''' '''Cara always wanted to be that dreamy eyed girl who has been trying to find someone for months. “He’s so nice” She used to whisper. She closed her eyes, and tried to feel as weightless as helium. She tried to sleep, but she just had her first taste of true love, and you can’t blame her. ' '''In her dream, she didn’t feel like anything other than a high schooler who loves her boyfriend. ' 'Cara woke up the next morning to be Saturday, but didn’t feel like doing anything. She saw a text from Marcus from 8:00 am. ' 'Marcus: You awake babe? ' 'Cara: Now I am ' 'Cara just plopped her face right back to bed until she got another text. ' 'Marcus: I’m going to the Grocery Outlet to get us some good grub. ' 'Cara: Why don’t you just use the uber app you downloaded. ' 'Whenever it came to food, Cara always had the last laugh. Especially against Marcus. ' 'Marcus: XD Yeah, Yeah, very funny. ' 'Cara: Okay, stay safe ' 'Cara located the living room couch, and plopped down, and took a nice breath. She sat there to think. ' '“Oh, Hi sweetie” her mom came in. ' '“Yes mom?” Cara chided ' '“Breakfast is ready” her mom said in delight ' '“So that’s the big news. Mhmmmm” Cara sarcastically grumbled. She picked up the piece of toast, and butter, and ate it joyfully. She had bags in her eyes even though she slept well the night prior to that day. ' 'She got her phone. ' 'Cara: Did you get the stuff? ' 'Marcus: It’s only been 10 minutes since I left my house! ' 'Cara: Oh :p ' 'Cara sometimes gets impatient. ' '“Oh, is Marcus getting you some food? Oh! He’s so sweet” her mom butted in. ' '“Yes he is” Cara added “Yes he is.” ' 'Cara looked on her phone, and Marcus said something else. ' 'Marcus: Aye! I’m at the store ' 'Cara: Gee, you never say “Aye!” ' 'Marcus: I feel extra happy today. ' 'Cara was weirded out but she didn’t mind. She got another text, but less weird that the last one. ' 'Marcus: I heard that Lucas likes you at school. ' 'Cara: Oh really? ' 'Marcus: Yeah, but he already knows that your taken. ' 'Cara: That’s good, and he can get a bit weird sometime. ' 'Marcus went offline ' 'Cara went back upstairs to breath the fresh air outside. She heard a few birds chirping. She turned on the TV which had some cheesy news. ' 'She turned it off after an hour of boring news. ' 'Marcus texted again, 1 hour later after shopping. ' 'Marcus: I’m done shopping! ' 'Cara: It doesn’t take you 1 hour to shop for food ' '“Typical Marcus” Cara muttered under her breath. She knew that it wasn’t like Marcus. She grabbed the newspaper outside but didn’t read it. ' 'Cara’s dad picked up the newpaper, and watched Cara go upstairs. Cara glanced back to the living room. She heard her mom and dad murmuring stuff. Cara walked out of the room to see the commotion. ' 'Cara’s mom frowned with a tear flowing down her eye. ' '“Oh my gosh honey, we’re so sorry.” Her mom said. ' '“What happened?” Cara asked. She heard her mom and dad discussing, and she finally heard her dad say. ' '“Tell her, we are not gonna lie.” he said. ' 'Cara saw the newspaper. She got closer. ' '“Honey, Marcus is dead.” her mom said in a breaking voice. ' '“What?! No, this is a mistake. It must be someone named, I don’t know, Marcos?” Cara panicked. She held her head as she saw the store Marcus went to. She looked at her phone with the final texts from Marcus. She looked at the time stamps. The last text was at 1:37 PM. She sighed, and ran up to her bedroom. She stuffed her face into a pillow, and laid there for a few hours. Her mom came in. ' '“I’m so sorry sweetie.” She said as she gave Cara a hug. ' '“Thanks mom.” she said with her eyes still filled with water. ' 'Cara slept that night with no dreams. She woke up the next morning, and got the newspaper from the day before. She saw the photo. She saw the timestamp, and it was 11:57 AM. ' 'Marcus’s final text was at 1:37 PM. ' 'Cara immediately got on her phone, and texted one thing. ' Cara: You are not Marcus Betrayals 'Cara later got a photo. A picture of Marcus with blood all over his face. ' 'Cara: Stop ' 'Marcus: Aye! ' '''Cara: Don’t say ‘Aye!’ to me Marcus went offline. ' '''Cara bit her lip. She sat down, and tried to let it all play out in her head. She frowned the whole day. She got to school the next day. ' 'When she got to class, the teacher announced that they will be doing Valentine’s Grams. Everyone stared at Cara for some reason, and she looked away. The teacher says that they will also be doing secret admirers. Which is where you get a gift for someone who you secretly have a crush on, and all that stuff. ' 'Cara was disappointed that no one might send her something, but for her, it was fine. The next day, she immediately got a gift from someone. She was dumbfounded when she saw that it was Marcus’s phone. ' 'She hid his phone in her backpack. ' 'After school, she got Marcus’s phone out to see. She found nothing, just as she expected. She started texting Lucas. ' 'Lucas: Hewwo ' '''Cara: Why do you talk like that? Lucas: I’m trying to keep up with the trends O-O ''' '''Cara: lol Lucas: I gtg Cara: ? ' '“Why the heck does that dumbo always leave early?” Cara sighed. Cara walked down the stars. She completely forgot that her parents weren’t home. ' '''She ended up going to bed early, and plopped her head into the pillow. ' 'On the third day, she was at lunch with Lucas at her normal tables. ' 'She plopped right down and heard Lucas babbling with the others about Marcus, Cara didn’t know why, but she still wanted to find out. ' '“He was just another roadblock in my way.” Lucas said. ' '“What do you mean?!” Cara replied back in a panic. ' '“I’ll tell you later.” Lucas replied impatiently. “Don’t worry Cara, you don’t have to worry.” ' 'Cara can’t help but notice the creepy smile on his face, but his voice was so seducing that she didn’t consider questioning him. ' '“Typical Lucas,” Cara mumbled. ' 'Cara walked home since the school was only a block away from her house. She sat right down, and looked at her phone. She get a DM from Lucas. ' '''Wait…………. How did Lucas get her phone number? She decided to ask without thinking, ''' '''Cara: How the heck did you get my phone number? Lucas: Marcus told me ' '“That snake Marcus, LOL.” Cara thought with a smile, but she also frowned knowing that he’s already dead. ' '''Lucas: I have something to tell you. ' 'Cara: What ' 'Lucas: I killed Marcus ' 'Cara: No you didn’t XD ' 'Lucas: I did ;) ' 'Okay, Lucas never uses the smiley face. WTF is up with him? ' 'Cara: Seriously?!?!?! ' 'Lucas: He was a roadblock in my way ' 'Cara: How was he a roadblock? ' 'Lucas: I am in love with you ' 'Cara: ummmm ' '''Lucas: He was all over you! Cara: wait wat? ' '''Lucas: I had to kill him ' '''Lucas: At that Grocery parking lot Cara: This must be some sick prank ' '''Lucas: No, I love you. I did this for you ' 'Cara: Ewwwww, no, get off ' 'Cara was getting kinda mad now. Lucas bugged her, but scared her at the same time. ' '''Lucas: Now no one is in my way Lucas: I’ll get to you ' '''Cara: Ummm, what do you mean by that? ' 'Lucas: you’ll see ' '''Lucas: I might be at your house right now Cara: I’m blocking you ' '''Cara immediately rushed down to the door and locked it. She went straight up to her bedroom, and shut the door tight. ' 'She heard her dad come home. Her dad was a hunter, which actually gave him some pretty decent pay. He brought home his shotgun, and called Cara. ' '“Cara?” He hollered. ' 'Cara opened her door. ' '“Dad, I have to show you something.” she answered. ' '“What is it sport?” his dad hobbled over. ' '“This,” Cara said as she handed over her phone to her dad. ' '“ If anyone tries to hurt my daughter…” He said. ' '“Do you see this?” her dad asked as he brandished his shotgun. ' '“I will aim, then……………..Fpewww!” her dad imitated a gunshot. ' '“Geez dad, don’t kill them.” Cara said breaking a sweat. ' '“Aim for their legs, they can’t die from that.” Cara sheepishly answered. ' '“I know, it’s called sarcasm.” her dad said. ' 'Cara shook her head, and went over to the dinner table. At least the next day will be Saturday so both her parents will be home. ' 'She really tried to take this seriously at this point. ' '''“Okay, my boyfriend was murdered, and the murderer is stalking me. Why can’t I take this with a straight face.” she thought. She turned on a stern look, and a smirk with determination. ' '“Hmmph!” she snorted. With that, she walked right up the stairs. ' '“Dad, keep a watch for this guy.” Cara announced. “I’m gonna go buy security cameras right now.” His dad answered meekly “Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, maybe do that later.” Cara said. ' '“Really?” came the answer. ' '“Yep!” Cara did not want to over work his dad over this thing. ' '“Remember, tomorrow is the funeral.” his dad announced once more. ' '''Cara stayed in her room. Ever since Marcus died, it’s like she can’t sleep. ' '''“Maybe it’s depression.” she thought. But it wasn’t depression. “I have been focused on Lucas so much to the point where I forgot to mourn.” she whispered. ' '''The next day, she was dressed in frilly black clothes, and heels. Her hair was done into a bun, and held a rose. ' Capture '“Aha! I know that Lucas was invited to the funeral, I must confront him.” Cara thought. ' 'Her dad didn’t know what Lucas looked like so it will be only him and her. ' 'Once they arrived, everyone shared condolences, but Lucas wasn’t there. Even when there was only 15 minutes left of the funeral. ' '“Why the heck would he be absent today?” Cara got worried. She got a text from Lucas. Strange………….didn’t she block him? ' 'Lucas: I made another account so I can find you. ' 'Cara: WTF DO YOU WANT ME!?!?!? ' 'Lucas: You look cute while sleeping. ' '''Cara: No, get tf out Lucas: nah ' '''Cara: Also, why aren’t you at the funeral? ' 'Lucas: Because, I want to go to yours ' '''Cara: CREEP!!!!!!!!! Cara: WHAT ARE GONNA DO, KILL ME? ' '''Lucas: Doesn’t your dad have a shotgun. ' 'Cara: Are you in my house? ' 'Lucas: Maybe XD ' 'Cara: GET OUT, YOUR TRESPASSING ON MY PROPERTY ' '''Lucas: hmmmm, why should I? 'Cara: JUST GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE, I’m calling 911 ' 'Lucas: I wouldn’t if I were you ' '“DAD!!!!” Cara screamed. ' '“What is it?!” Her dad impatiently blubbered. ' '“Look,” Cara said as she held out her phone. ' '“Okay that’s it! I’m going back home to deal with this crap.” his dad stormed. ' '“NO!” Cara screamed. “Not just yet” ' '“Why,” his dad retorted. ' '“There’s only 5 minutes left of this thing. We can go afterwards so we can both look for him.” Cara said as she dragged her dad back. ' '“Fine,” he said. ' 'The second the funeral ended, they rushed back home. ' '“Lucas, I know you are in here, so SHOW YOURSELF.” Cara now showed pure anger. ' 'Her dad held his shotgun. ' 'Cara later saw a blur running from room to room upstairs. ' 'She dragged her dad outside. ' '“I’m calling 911. The calls seem to be working.” Cara whispered. ' 'She hid in the bush, and her dad hid behind a tree trying to locate Lucas. Her father listened to the whispers while Cara communicated. ' '“They’ll be here in 10 minutes.” Cara said. ' 'They waited out in front of the yard for a good 8 minutes. ' 'Lucas: You called the police did you? ' 'Cara: No XD ' 'Lucas: You’ll regret this real bad. ' 'Cara heard an ear-splitting gunshot as she saw her dad running to find another hiding place. ' '“NO! WTF.” Cara screeched. She hid behind the house with hands to cover her face. ' '“It’s okay honey,” her dad said. ' 'She heard sirens. She heard multiple footsteps of the police running up and down the house. ' 'She finally saw the police carrying out Lucas. ' '“Cara!” Lucas said. ' '“I love you.” he pleaded. ' '“You don’t love me.” Cara said. ' '“Psycho, you murder my boyfriend, and you shot my dad. YOU EXPECT ME TO LOVE YOU?!!?!” she screamed. ' '“No, you…” Lucas mumbled, but Cara interrupted him. ' '“Take him away officer.” Cara announced. ' '“Cara…..” Lucas blurted. ' '“JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!” Cara screamed in rage. ' 'She hugged her dad tight. ' 'The police got in the car, and the last she has ever seen of Lucas was the middle finger he brandished at her from the back window of the car. ' A few words from BlueHeart7693 (The Author) Stalkers are relentless. They will stop at nothing just to show it. In this case, the stalker can kill you. They won't even stop after capture. They may know you, or they may or may not know you, but they will come for you and haunt you before they decide what to do next. Don't trust anyone, not even your friends with personal info. Or else, your life will turn to an endless nightmare, stopping at nothing just to torture, and kill you. Category:Good Creepypastas Category:BlueHeart7693 Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Not minecraft